Persiguiendo el amor
by Futami-chan
Summary: Mousse decide irse y aunque Shampoo no lo acepta, era lo mejor que podía hacer, no sabía que rumbo tomaría su vida de ahora en adelante, pues ya estaba comprometido, pero definitivamente siempre amaría a la bella amazona.
1. Así es como funcionan las cosas

Nota:

¡Hola! Bueno pues para todos los que no me conocen soy Futami-chan; Después de mucho meditar y pensar (*presumida*, ok no) me he aventurado a elaborar este Fic con esta linda pareja, que si por mi fuera, hubieran estado juntos desde el principio, en fin espero que disfruten la historia tanto como yo…

La historia se basa completamente en el anime Ranma 1/2, cualquier duda o aclaración, les agradecería me lo hicieran saber.

Los personajes principales (Shampoo y Mousse) y demás personajes provenientes de China, dada la trama de la historia, no hablarán en tercera persona.

Título: _"Persiguiendo el amor"_

Fandom: Ranma ½

Disclaimer:

Ranma ½ no me pertenece, ni mucho menos sus personajes, por lo que todos los derechos de autor los tiene la maravillosa autora de este anime: Rumiko Takahashi (dueña de mis desvelos a causa de este anime tan perfecto). Siendo de esta manera, solo puedo argumentar que la historia a continuación es completamente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 1:

"**Así es como funcionan las cosas"**

Simbología:

"…"- Los personajes están pensando.

-…-Los personajes hablan.

Es un día normal en Nerima, el sol está en su cenit, muchas personas están paseando por las calles: Hay muchas parejas de enamorados, los niños juegan, etc. En un sitio de Nerima, específicamente en el Neko Hanten, las personas no dejan de llegar y esperan ser atendidas y probar la rica comida que allí preparan, entre estas, hay muchos chicos que solo van por la "vista" del lugar, que se caracteriza por un atuendo chino, una larga cabellera violeta, una gran belleza y un chico con unos lentes horribles, que nunca se separa de ella (a menos que la linda amazona le tienda una trampa y logre perderlo).

-Shampoo déjame ayudarte con esos platos *Mousse sigue a Shampoo entusiasmado*

-Déjame en paz pato torpe, aléjate, de lo contrario tirarás todo, como de costumbre… (Menciona Shampoo algo molesta y a la vez indiferente)…

Chico "x": (Alto, pelo rubio, cara angelical, y aspecto adinerado, caballeroso y amable) Señorita, permítame ayudarle con… *es interrumpido por Shampoo*

-Lo siento, pero estoy muy ocupada, si no le importa, sería tan amable de no estorbarme por favor *lo deja hablando solo*

*Mousse está mirando discretamente desde la cocina, y lanza un dardo al chico que se dirigió a Shampoo, lo cual lo deja atrapado a la pared*

*Cologne observa lo sucedido*

-¡Mousse, cuántas veces te he dicho que no puedes dejar a los clientes pegados a la pared!, además tu repararás todos esos agujeros que dejas… (Menciona un tanto enojada Cologne)

-Está bien Cologne pero ese no es un cliente, ese es un impostor que se hace pasar por cliente…

-Mousse ya no te preocupes, mi nietecita no se fijaría jamás en él…

-Lo sabía, mi querida Shampoo solo me escogería a… (Cologne lo interrumpe)

-A Ranma, no te hagas ilusiones Mousse…

- ¿Por qué entre tantos pretendientes, mi bella Shampoo se tenía que fijar en Ranma?...

-Bueno Mousse, pues para empezar, no le interesan "los demás", y aunque así fuera, tú ya los habrías golpeado y medio matado para alejarlos de ella, además no tienes derecho a quejarte, ella no es tu prometida…

-Pero Ranma ya tiene a Akane, y se aman, aunque no estén juntos, pero estoy seguro que se aman…

-Si pero tú no fuiste quién le ganó a Shampoo en aquella pelea entre amazonas que se dio en China, no lo olvides…

-¿Por qué siempre tiene que ser tan directa Cologne? (Mousse llora)

*Entra Shampoo a la cocina*

-Bisabuela ¿ya tienes listo el platillo especial que te pedí para airen?

-Si Shampoo aquí está *le entrega la comida*

-Bien pues me voy *Shampoo sale de la cocina*

-Yo no dejaré que vayas Shampoo, lo impediré a toda costa *Mousse también sale de la cocina y es sorprendido por Shampoo quién le hecha un balde de agua fría encima*

-¡Cuac!

-No lo creo pato estorboso, tu te quedas aquí *Shampoo "atrapa" a Mousse y lo encierra en una jaula* -Menos mal que mandé a hacer esta jaula especialmente para ti, no escaparás tan fácilmente, las barras están reforzadas y el candado también, así que para cuando puedas salir yo ya habré regresado, deséame suerte pato inútil *se va y Mousse comienza a utilizar sus armas para poder salir, sin poder lograrlo*

*Mientras tanto con Shampoo*

"_Todo va a la perfección, ya me deshice de Mousse y ahora solo me falta darle estos ricos fideos a airen"_ *Va en su bici por la calle cuando se encuentra con Nabiki*

-Hola hermana de la chica ruda, ¿has visto a airen?

-Hola Shampoo, por lo que veo ahora no traes al pato tras de ti *Nabiki sonríe maléficamente cómo si estuviera tramando algo*

-Bueno digamos que el pato está ocupado, pero, has visto a airen si o no

-Si lo he visto…

-¿Dónde? ¿Está en el doujo Tendo?

-Si quieres saberlo te costará gatita

-*Shampoo muestra una cara de enfado* Todo sea por airen *Shampoo le da 5000 yens*

-Tú si sabes cómo funcionan las cosas gatita, así que te lo diré, seguramente en estos momentos está entrenando en casa, pero está con Akane…

-Ella no me importa y lo sabes, bueno aunque tuve que pagarte, gracias por la información, me voy tengo algo de prisa *Shampoo se va*

Notas del capítulo:

Gracias por leer este primer capítulo de mi fic, sé que es algo corto pero es un honor para mí que lo lean y espero que sigan leyéndolo, así como también les agradecería dejaran sus reviews, no importa si es bueno o malo, si me critican o no, lo que me importa es que se expresen libremente y me digan que les parece mi historia.

Bueno pues hasta el siguiente cap.…


	2. Wo ai ni Ranma

Nota: ¡Hola! ¿Alguien me extraño? (ok sueño demasiado), aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo para ustedes, así que disfrútenlo.

-Ahora que me doy cuenta no especifiqué una parte de este cap y agradezco me lo hayan hecho saber, pues si había un pequeño error, en fin ya está corregido.

DISCAIMER:

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes de este maravilloso anime pertenecen a la extraordinaria Rumiko Takahashi, de esta manera, solamente la historia a continuación es de mi pertenencia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 2:

"**Wo ai ni Ranma**"

Simbología:

"…"- Los personajes están pensando.

-…-Los personajes hablan.

*Ranma se encuentra entrenando junto con Akane*

-Akane, estás lista, ahora te atacaré más fuerte y velozmente

-¡Estoy lista! *Akane toma posición de ataque*

*Llega Shampoo y le cae encima a Ranma con su bici*

-Ni hao Ranma

-Shampoo quítate estás encima de mi… *Ranma está bajo la bici*

-Está bien (Shampoo se quita), Ranma te traje esto *Le da la comida*

-Gracias Shampoo, no debiste haberte preocupado

*Puede notarse un aura negra alrededor de Akane*

-¡Ranma, no te distraigas! *Akane le lanza una silla que tenía cerca, Ranma logra esquivarla y antes de que Ranma pueda decir algo, Akane se va*

-Airen, no te preocupes, cuando nos casemos ya no tendrás que soportar a la chica ruda, yo te cuidaré y amaré, siempre seré cariñosa contigo *Se abraza a Ranma*

-Gracias Shampoo, pero creo que ya te había dicho que a la única que reconozco cómo mi única prometida es a Akane….

Flash Back

POV. Shampoo.

Era una tarde lluviosa, un extraño había llegado a Nerima, y lo único que buscaba era vengarse de Ranma por algún incidente que hubo en el pasado, el adversario era muy fuerte, y lastimaba a toda aquella persona que se le cruzara. Ukyo y Ryoga iban pasando por donde el estaba, cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que hacia, comenzaron a pelear con él para que no siguiera lastimando a más personas, pronto esta situación en la que se encontraban se esparció por todo Nerima pues Ukyo estaba peleando practicamente sola contra aquella persona, ya que Ruoga era un cerdito, cuando me enteré salí inmediatamente del Neko Hanten a ayudar a airen, y cuando llegué Ranma ya estaba ahí, y junto con Ukyo y Ryoga estaban luchando contra el, pero aún así les llevaba un poco de ventaja, puesto que Ranma estaba en su forma femenina y no tenía la misma habilidad.

Tras de mi venía Mousse, claro convertido en pato, quién quiso detenerme pero no lo logró, pues yo lo rasguñe (Shampoo estaba convertida en gato), así que comencé a luchar en mi forma felina, pero el enemigo me golpeó tan fuerte que por un momento quedé inconsciente. Cuando desperté, había terminado de llover, todos ya estaban en su forma humana, excepto yo, de pronto vi a una persona golpeando al enemigo con tanta furia que por un momento pensé que era Ranma, se veían tan bien sus movimientos y sus golpes eran tan precisos, que solo pensaba que el único que peleaba así era airen, pero al reconocer que a Mousse, preferí sacar esto de mis pensamientos y me uní otra vez a la pelea, claro no sin antes convertirme de nuevo en humana.

Después de una larga batalla, logramos vencerlo y lo sacamos de la ciudad. Cuando estábamos de regreso a Nerima tuve que distraer a Mousse y le quité sus lentes para poder acercarme a Ranma aunque fue difícil pues Ukyo tampoco se le despegaba. Una vez al lado de airen a solas, lo tomé del brazo y comencé a hablarle de nuestro futuro, en ese momento Ranma se detuvo, se soltó de mi agarre y le habló a Ukyo, yo no quería que ella arruinara mi momento con airen, pero talvés por fin le diría que solo me amaba a mí y que lo mejorera que se olvidara de él, por lo que preferí callar, cuando Ukyo llegó hasta donde estábamos airen y yo, el nos dijo que le siguiéramos, y ya en un lugar solitario donde encontramos una casa abandonada, entramos y airen comenzó a Hablar…

Ukyo, -habló Ranma fríamente a ella- hace años, cuando éramos pequeños, mi padre me prometió contigo a cambio de tu generosidad y la de tu padre, sin embargo yo nunca decidí que era lo que quería, jamás estuve de acuerdo, y nunca te di mi palabra para casarme contigo, eres una gran amiga y sabes que te quiero mucho, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme pero no me casaré contigo, lo siento, Ukyo solo bajó la mirada y antes de que se fuera, Ranma la detuvo.

Yo estaba muy feliz así que me abracé a Ranma nuevamente, seguramente era yo a la que escogería como futura esposa, hasta que comencé a dudar ya que el nuevamente me volvió a hacer a un lado, y comenzó a hablar:

-Shampoo, sé que siempre has tenido muchas atenciones conmigo

-*Lo interrumpí*, no te preocupes Ranma wo ai ni…

-Escúchame por favor Shampoo… cuando luché contra ti en China lo hice solo por el premio que nos darían, mi padre y yo buscábamos comida y fue la única salida, yo no lo hubiera hecho de haber sabido las consecuencias que esto traería, igual que con Ukyo, nunca te he dado mi palabra, y tú solo te estás guiando por las leyes de las amazonas, pero yo no pertenezco a tu tribu, para mi no hay compromiso…

Hubo un pequeño silencio hasta que nuevamente Ranma comenzó a hablar.

A pesar de todo esto, creo que tú y Ukyo son dos chicas hermosas que no les hacen falta pretendientes, Ukyo… *Ukyo levantó la cara y lo observó*, tienes a Benny Tsubasa, el ha hecho muchos méritos para llegar hasta ti, e incluso se viste de chica para que tu lo aceptes, se que esto que te estoy diciendo duele, y te aseguro que me duele a mi también, no quisiera hacerte este daño, pero tu también le estás haciendo daño a él; *Ranma se giro hacia mi* -Shampoo, de ti, que más puedo decir que no sepas ya, Mousse te ama y está dispuesto a todo por tu amor, siempre te lo ha demostrado, ya no le hagas el daño que ahora te estoy haciendo yo a ti y a Ukyo… Yo me casaré con Akane…

-*Interrumpí de nuevo a airen*, Ranma, no tienes que casarte con ella solo porque tu padre, tu madre y el padre de la chica ruda te estén obligando yo…

(Ahora Ranma me interrumpió a mí)

-No te equivoques Shampoo, yo no lo haría jamás por esa razón, yo… yo realmente amo a Akane, me he dado cuenta que no puedo vivir sin ella

(Ahora fue Ukyo la que lo interrumpió)

-Ranma… ¿Akane ya sabe todo esto, ya se lo dijiste?

-No pero, pronto se lo diré, así que por favor ya no interfieran… espero que me entiendan…

*Ukyo y yo empezábamos a llorar*, así que antes de que lo notara Ranma, Ukyo salió corriendo de ahí, y yo hice lo mismo, pero antes de regresar con los demás me dirigí hacia Ranma:

-Airen tu compromiso conmigo no se arregla así, las leyes de las amazonas me obligan a estar contigo a menos que alguien te derrote, pero, yo no me daré por vencida, y aunque Mousse trate de pelear contigo yo haré que ese pato pierda.

Fin Flash back

-Ranma ya se que Akane es a la que tu reconoces como tu prometida…

-Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí Shampoo?

-Bueno para empezar tu todavía no te le declaras a Akane, y pues ya te dije que estoy obligada a casarme contigo y no me rendiré, bueno me tengo que ir, todavía tengo trabajo en el Neko Hanten, wo ai ni Ranma… *Shampoo se va*

Notas del capítulo:

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?, bueno sé que todavía no dice mucho, pero todo a su tiempo, poco a poco se darán cuenta de muchas cosas, y bueno de nuevo gracias por leer, y cualquier duda, opinión, crítica, lo que sea, comenten y háganme saber lo que piensan acerca de este fic.

Espero que sigan leyendo, pronto esta historia cambiará de rumbo y comenzará la verdadera historia entre los protagonistas, así que ¡hasta la próxima, bye, bye!

Futami-chan


	3. Fen, la prometida de Mousse

¡Hola a todos! ¿Quién esperó con ansias este capítulo? ¿Alguien?, ok creo que no…. En fin disculpen la tardanza. Hay algo que quiero recalcar en esta historia: Estoy totalmente a favor de la pareja conformada por Ranma y Akane, he leído bastantes fics de ellos y bueno es mi pareja favorita; sin embargo también me gusta que todos sean felices, es por eso que este fic trata sobre Shampoo y Mousse, porque creo que Shampoo lo quiere pero no lo acepta y bueno sin más por el momento pues disfruten este Capítulo…

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ pertenece a la inigualable Rumiko Takahashi, así como también sus personajes, siendo así, solo puedo decir que la historia a continuación es totalmente mía.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 3:

"**Fen, la prometida de Mousse"**

POV. Shampoo:

(Shampoo va en su bici hacia el Neko Hanten)

Me siento tan enojada, como puede preferir airen a esa chica ruda… no me queda de otra más que esforzarme más y ganarle, Ranma sólo debe quererme a mi…

Ahora que lo recuerdo dejé a Mousse encerrado, es extraño que todavía no halla venido hasta mí, no es porque quiera que venga, pero debo admitir que en cuanto se trata de la utilización de armas no he visto a nadie como él, y bueno no debió tardar más de 10 minutos en abrir esa jaula, porque aunque se que la mandé a hacer "especial pa él", no tardó en abrirla, y ya sabia que no tardaría pero solo necesitaba ventaja para ir con airen… Me pregunto por qué todavía no está aquí…

*De pronto Shampoo se detiene totalmente y baja de su bici, frente a ella está Mousse con una chica de cabello lacio, corto, color negro, tiene facciones muy finas, bien podría ser una muñeca de porcelana, tiene la misma estatura que Shampoo, viste ropa china, lo cual la deja más confundida que nada*

"_¿Quién es ella?, ¿será una amazona?, creo que ya la había visto antes, pero no recuerdo donde…"_

*Shampoo comienza a acercarse a ellos, en su mirada puede notarse confusión e intriga*

"_No la puedo recordar, pero sé que ya le he visto antes, ¿Por qué le habla a Mousse?, ¿Acaso él ya la conoce?, parece que platican con mucha naturalidad, el debe conocerla, pero yo conozco a todos los amigos de Mousse, el siempre me los presenta, bueno supongo que si me acerco a él, me la presentará, talvés la recuerde..."_

*Shampoo va llegando hasta donde está Mousse y escucha lo que dicen*

"_Parece que están discutiendo, me pregunto si debo acercarme, Mousse se escucha realmente serio"_

-Fen yo nunca acepté ese trato entre tu y yo (Mousse parece exaltado), además eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, eso no significa nada para mí

-Mousse, me he entrenado mucho desde ese día, te prometí que sería igual de fuerte que tú para que el día en que estemos juntos te sientas orgulloso de mí

"_Esa chica se llama Fen, ya he escuchado antes ese nombre, pero, cómo que juntos ¿a qué se refiere?"_

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, eres muy hermosa y también debes ser muy ágil y fuerte, pero ya te dije que yo no puedo estar contigo

-Pero tú me ganaste, me debo casar contigo

"_¿Qué, cómo que casar?, Yo no sabía que el estaba comprometido con ella… nunca me lo contó" *Shampoo se detiene y queda a unos pasos atrás de Mousse*_

-Fen eso era un juego de niños, yo no pensaba en casarme, además hay otra razón… Ya estoy comprometido con alguien, y he prometido permanecer a su lado…

-¿Qué?, estás jugando ¿no es así?

-Lo siento Fen, ella es mi prometida, y aunque ella quiera a alguien más permaneceré a su lado…

-Entonces, ¿ella es una amazona también?, no me digas que es esa niña que siempre jugaba contigo, esa que siempre quería vencerte… a la que declaré como mi enemiga… una tal Shampoo, bisnieta de Cologne, nuestra líder…

"_Es cierto, ahora lo recuerdo, Fen, mi primer enemiga, juré que la derrotaría, ahora recuerdo todo eso, pero, hace tanto que no la veía, ahora entiendo…"_

-Si es ella, ¿por qué?

-Bueno pues digamos que no tiene una buena reputación, me enteré que primero se dejó ganar por una chica que ni siquiera es parte de la tribu, después la buscó para derrotarla, y luego se dejó vencer por un chico, y para acabar se transforma en gato… pues yo creo que no es buena para ti, es todo un fracaso como amazona, no la puedes querer, ni siquiera pudo derrotar a su enemiga después de darle el beso de la muerte, y aún así, quiere a otro, no te entiendo Mousse… tu ya no puedes hacer nada para que ella te quiera…

*Mousse baja la mirada*

"_¿Qué dijo, mala reputación? Y ¿Quién es ella para decidir qué es bueno y qué no lo es?, ¡cómo se atreve a decir eso!"_

*Shampoo ve como Fen se acerca a Mousse y lo besa en los labios, este se queda totalmente estático, Shampoo deja caer la bici y se dirige hasta Fen, el ruido caída de la bici hace voltear a Mousse y a la amazona*

-Y tú quién eres para decir lo qué es bueno y lo que no (Shampoo se para frente a Fen y está muy enojada)

-Shampoo (Menciona algo sorprendido Mousse y alza la mirada y ve a Shampoo)

-Así que aquí está la valiente Shampoo (menciona Fen en un tono sarcástico)… ¿cómo que quién soy?, pues soy la prometida de Mousse, y he venido por el, nos vamos a casar… ya deberías saberlo ¿no es así?

-El está conmigo… (Shampoo dice esto con en tono bajo pero claro y se escucha enojada)

-Pues hasta donde yo tengo entendido tú quieres a otro chico, uno que ya está comprometido…

-Es cierto, pero él me venció, yo soy su prometida…

-Lo ves, Mousse no debe permanecer a tu lado, el no es tu prometido…

-(Mousse está feliz) Shampoo ¿has venido a decir que eres mi prometida y que me quieres?

-¿Qué?, cómo crees que yo pensaría de esa manera hacia ti, entiende que yo nunca te voy a querer, eres un estorbo para mi, solo he venido a demostrarle a esta persona quién soy yo, porque es obvio que eres tan inútil que ni siquiera puedes defenderme, si te quieres casar con ella mejor para mi porque estoy harta de ti, de que siempre me estés persiguiendo, además nunca podrías vencer a Ranma, el si es digno de alguien como yo… no un pato tonto como tú… me hubiera gustado nunca haberte conocido… (Shampoo se escucha realmente furiosa)

*Mousse queda impactado por las palabras de Shampoo y baja la mirada, pero en ese momento se escucha un fuerte golpe, Mousse reacciona y ve como Fen ya está atacando a shampoo; Shampoo apenas puede esquivar sus golpes y se puede notar como su mejilla está roja*

-Como te atreves a hablarle así a mi prometido, Shampoo esta es la guerra, (Fen no deja de atacar, y Shampoo solo esquiva sus golpes), no hullas, ya sabía que nunca peleas, ¡Eres una deshonra para las amazonas!

*Shampoo reacciona y comienza a atacar a Fen sin lograr hacerle, nada*

-Parece que quieres jugar Shampoo, si así es como siempre peleas ahora entiendo porque nunca has ganado, (Shampoo ataca a Fen y esta la esquiva y logra darle un gran golpe en el estómago, lo que hace caer a Shampoo)

*Shampoo se levanta rodeada de un gran aura de un color negro combinada con otra color rojo*

-Parece que ahora si pelearás con todo, espero que no me decepciones gatita…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Te molestó que te dijera gatita?

-Ahora si Fen te demostraré quién es esta gatita, prepárate (Shampoo comienza a correr en dirección a Fen preparando su ataque) La victoria es mía Fen…

*Antes de que Shampoo golpee a Fen, es detenida por alguien*

-¿Qué?, (Shampoo voltea a ver quien la está sosteniendo y queda atónita al ver que se trata de Mousse) Mousse ¿qué te pasa?, ¿por qué me detienes pato tonto?

-Mousse (menciona también impresionada Fen)

-Basta Shampoo, déjala en paz, esto no es necesario, ya dijiste lo necesario, ya entendí que no te hago falta y que nunca me querrás, antes del anochecer mis cosas ya no estarán en el Neko Hanten, jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido, vámonos Fen, estamos dando un espectáculo en este lugar… *Mousse suelta a Shampoo*

-¿Cómo? ¿Tan rápido nos vamos?, pero todavía no la he vencido… (Menciona Fen en un tono de decepción)

-(Mousse comienza a caminar sin mirar a Fen) Fen ¿Eres mi prometida o no?

-Si (Fen está muy feliz)

-Entonces vámonos

-Claro que si Mousse… *Fen voltea a ver a Shampoo, quién todavía no reacciona de lo que acaba de escuchar*, hasta nunca Shampoo… (Fen sonríe ampliamente y luego alcanza a Mousse y lo toma del brazo).

Notas del capítulo:

¿Qué les pareció?, espero sigan leyendo porque cada vez se pondrá mejor esta historia… no se ustedes pero yo ya quiero saber que más pasará... lo prometido es deuda, ahora les mostré el verdadero inicio de esta linda historia y bueno me costó un poco crear este capítulo pero ya quedó y me ha gustado mucho… Bueno dejen sus reviews para cualquier duda, aclaración, felicitación, para hacerme saber acerca de su club de fans en mi nombre, en fin cualquier cosa yo acepto su opinión (sigo soñando con ser popular jeje)… hasta el próximo capítulo ¡bye, bye!

Futami-chan


	4. Rapto, agradecimiento y un nuevo futuro

¡Hola! Estoy tan feliz por sus reviews (ya me siento popular jeje ok no), gracias a ustedes esta historia sigue en pie y seguirá un buen rumbo, me agrada que les esté gustando, y bueno me gustaría hacer mención de: Kyoga HK, StephanieHearth y bry; quiénes se han tomado la molestia de dejar su review y enserio eso cuenta mucho para mí, me dan alegría, pues se que opinan de mi fic y sé que les está gustando y es que en una historia el autor no es nada sin la gente que lo apoya.

Hay algo que quisiera mencionar y aclarar; como les dije desde el principio de esta historia, solo me basaré en el anime de Ranma ½, pues sé que todos ya han visto el anime (o eso creo yo) pero hay muchos que no han leído el manga por lo que haría un posible spoiler y no me gusta eso, en fin, gracias y bueno sin más por el momento los dejo con el capítulo.

DISCLAIMER:

Ranma ½ y todos los personajes de este anime pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi quien hizo que con tan hermosa historia yo pudiera crear esta entre dos de sus personajes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capítulo 4:

"**Rapto, agradecimiento y un nuevo futuro"**

Simbología:

"…_..": Los personajes están pensando._

-….: Los personajes están hablando

POV. Shampoo

*Shampoo está recostada sobre una cama en su forma felina y está cubierta con una pequeña cobija (Para su tamaño le queda perfecta), de pronto despierta lentamente, y comienza a moverse, pero hace una "mueca" de dolor*

"_Qué pasó, me siento algo adolorida, pero… ¿Dónde estoy?, tengo que salir de aquí, pero primero tengo que regresar a mi forma humana, de lo contrario no me será tan fácil pelear con la persona que me raptó"_

*Shampoo comienza a andar por la casa en busca de agua caliente, hasta que encuentra un baño y entra en este*

"_Ahora comienzo a recordar un poco de lo que pasó"_

Flash back:

-Parece que ahora si pelearás con todo, espero que no me decepciones gatita…

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

-¿Te molestó que te dijera gatita?

-Ahora si Fen te demostraré quién es esta gatita, prepárate (Shampoo comienza a correr en dirección a Fen preparando su ataque) La victoria es mía Fen…

*Antes de que Shampoo golpee a Fen, es detenida por alguien*

-Basta Shampoo, déjala en paz, esto no es necesario, ya lo dijiste y ya entendí que no te hago falta y que nunca me querrás, antes del anochecer mis cosas ya no estarán en el Neko Hanten, jamás me volverás a ver, será como si nunca me hubieras conocido, vámonos Fen, estamos dando un espectáculo en este lugar… *Mousse suelta a Shampoo*…

¿Qué había sido todo eso? después de tanto tiempo junto a Mousse, siempre tratándolo de la misma manera, y ahora se comportaba así, en ese momento comencé a sentir un gran dolor en todo el cuerpo, sentía que me iba a desmayar en cualquier momento, de pronto comenzó a llover fuertemente, lo cual dio lugar a mi transformación en gato, no podía pasarme algo peor ahora, el dolor no cesaba, al contrario aumentaba poco a poco, ahora odiaba más a Fen, tenía que admitir que ella había utilizado una técnica muy buena, la técnica de los puntos especiales, que consiste en atacar al enemigo tratando de romper sus costillas presionando puntos donde quedará adormecido después del golpe, para así cuando se termina de ejecutar la técnica todo el dolor se desata lentamente; traté de ir hacia el Neko Hanten en busca de mi abuela para que me ayudara a quitarme el dolor que sentía…

Fin Flash back.

Sin embargo lo último que recuerdo es que comencé a ver todo borroso, y luego el sonido de mi cuerpo cayendo al piso.

*Shampoo es sacada de sus pensamientos debido a que escucha a alguien acercándose al lugar a donde ella se encuentra, hasta que se detiene justo del otro lado de la puerta, Shampoo se levanta ya convertida en humana, y se coloca una toalla alrededor del cuerpo, toma un palo que había ahí y abre la puerta rápidamente con la intensión de herir a la otra persona que se encontraba fuera.*

-¡Toma esto secuestrador! *Shampoo suelta un gran golpe, pero la otra persona lo esquiva y el suelo de madera se rompe*

-¿Qué estás haciendo Shampoo? ¡Me vas a lastimar!

-¿Qué?, esa voz… *Shampoo voltea a ver a aquella persona a la que atacó*

-Deja de soñar despierta, reacciona de una buena vez…

-¿Ukyo?, pero qué estoy haciendo en tú casa…

-Qué mal estás, ni siquiera pudiste pegarme y bueno en primera no te secuestré si es lo que piensas, y segunda, no me agradezcas tanto por haberte salvado después de aquella pelea que tuviste con no se quién (Ukyo suena un tanto sarcástica)… y me debes lo del piso…

-¿Tú me salvaste?, bueno, no hiciste demasiado, solo me trajiste hasta aquí…

-¿Qué no hice demasiado?, Shampoo te ayudé, no dejabas de quejarte o como se le diga cuando te transformas en gato, tenías varias costillas rotas, y además llamé a Cologne para que me ayudara porque yo solo podía calmarte el dolor, ella hizo algún tipo de hechizo o que se yo para lo de tus costillas, y como lo mejor era no moverte hasta que sanaras, te dejé en mi cama… ¿Te parece poco?

-Ya déjame Ukyo, no estoy de humor como para soportar todo lo que tengas que decir, además todavía tengo algo de dolor…

-Bueno Shampoo pues yo no estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí, así que estamos en las mismas, y ya me cansé de pelear contigo… *Ukyo y Shampoo se quedan calladas un momento* ¿quieres otra vez la medicina que te di para el dolor?

-si… (Shampoo responde casi en un susurro)

-En un momento te la traigo *Ukyo da media vuelta y se dirige hacia otro cuarto, pero antes de entrar se detiene*, se me olvidaba, lavé tu ropa que por cierto estaba llena de lodo, la dejé en el cuarto donde estabas.

*Shampoo solo asiente y se dirige hacia este, y comienza a cambiarse*

"_Así que Ukyo no es tan mala como yo creía, bueno supongo que de no ser por airen talvés nos llevaríamos mejor… o talvés no la conocería"_

*Más tarde en el Uchan's, Ukyo y Shampoo se encuentran sentadas una frente a la otra tomando té, y no hay nadie más*

-Ukyo…

-Dime

-¿Por qué hoy no hay gente en este lugar?

-eh, bueno no podía atender a nadie hoy, no sabía cómo seguirías y no es que me importes demasiado, pero Cologne no me dijo a qué hora volvería, así que mientras tanto yo te cuidaría…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-Hacer qué…

-¿Por qué me ayudaste y me trajiste a tu casa?

-*Ukyo da un pequeño sorbo a su té y luego habla tranquilamente* Bueno, pues te encontré tirada, estaba lloviendo, te retorcías y no podía dejarte ahí y menos en ese estado… No quiero ser entrometida, pero ya que yo te ayudé por lo menos podrías explicarme que fue lo que te pasó, y por cierto dónde estaba Mousse, pensé que nunca dejaría que te hicieran daño…

-No me gustaría hablar de eso, sin embargo, creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que me ofreciste tu ayuda….

-Bien, pues te escucho…

(Mientras tanto…)

*Mousse se encuentra fuera del Neko Hanten, tiene una pequeña maleta, y está hablando con Cologne, pero Fen no está con él*

-¿A dónde vas Mousse, por qué te llevas tus cosas?

-Bueno Cologne no tengo tiempo para explicaciones, tengo que irme lo antes posible, y bueno, aunque nunca estuvo de mi parte, gracias por dejarme vivir aquí durante este tiempo, hasta nunca… *Mousse se sube a uno de los tejados y comienza a correr rápidamente por estos hasta que Cologne ya no lo ve*

-Este chico pato si que es raro… seguro al rato volverá, el lo ha dicho, no puede estar lejos de Shampoo… *Cologne vuelve a entrar al Neko Hanten*

*Por su parte, Mousse llega a un parque muy lejos del Neko Hanten*

"_De ahora en adelante solo tengo que pensar en mi, qué irónico, y pensar que tengo que comenzar de cero, tanto tiempo tras ella, y hasta ahora me doy cuenta que nunca me he detenido a pensar aunque sea un poco en mi, solo me dejé llevar por lo que sentía, pero ya no quiero recordar eso, ahora es parte de mi pasado, y en el pasado se quedará, tengo que comenzar a hacer mi futuro, pero, qué es lo que debo hacer…"_

-¡Mousse, airen, te encontré!…

-Otra vez tú, ¿qué quieres Fen?, ya te dije que aunque ya no estaré con Shampoo tú no eres mi prometida…

-Pero tu me preguntaste que si era tu prometida y yo te contesté que si y aho… (Mousse la interrumpe)

-Ya sé lo que dije Fen, pero ya te lo había explicado antes, yo no pensaba en matrimonio ni en nada parecido cuando peleamos en ese entonces, fue un juego *Mousse comienza a exaltarse*

-Muy bien Mousse, pues entonces ya veo que regresarás suplicando a esa gatita que te perdone, es por eso que no te toma enserio, tu siempre has sido vulnerable a ella…

-¡No será así, yo no volveré, y talvés fui vulnerable, pero ya no!

-¡Bueno pues demuéstralo y pelea, pelea como el gran hombre que sé que eres, da todo de ti!…

-¡Así será!

*Mousse y Fen quedan frente a frente*

-¡Pues entonces comienza ahora, pelea conmigo!

-¿Qué?

-Pelea conmigo, y si te gano me iré, jamás me volverás a ver, pero si me vuelves a ganar entonces cumplirás con nuestras leyes y te casarás conmigo…

*Mousse da un paso hacia atrás*

-¿Casarnos?

-Si…

*Mousse queda pensativo unos segundos*

-Está bien, pelearé contigo, pero espero que tú también me demuestres todo el entrenamiento que has tenido para que yo estuviera orgulloso de ti, espero que no me decepciones…

-Así será….

-¡A pelear! (Mousse y Fen toman posición de ataque)

…

Notas del capítulo:

Y bueno, este fue el capítulo y quise dar a conocer a Shampoo y a Ukyo un poco más tranquilas, no peleando por Ranma como siempre, y bueno a un Mousse más decidido… En fin, este capítulo me costó bastante, tenía varias cosas por hacer en la escuela, y bueno tenía que ajustar algunos detalles de este cap, y ya sé que eso es solo problema mío pero quería justificarme, aunque sé que muchos quisieran matarme… en fin, el caso es que lo terminé y ahora díganme ¿qué les pareció?, espero sus reviews, dudas, aclaraciones, declaraciones, cartas de amor, eh, bueno creo que ya me pasé, ok eso último talvés no, pero si tienen algo que quieran hacerme saber con toda confianza dejen su comentario, yo estoy aquí para saber qué les parece mi historia, recuerden que no importa que digan, simplemente sean ustedes mismos y exprésense libremente. Y bueno sin más sermón por el momento, hasta el próximo capítulo, bye, bye.

Futami-chan.


End file.
